ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Adventurer Appreciation Campaign 2013/Guide
PLEASE EXPAND THIS PAGE WHILE EXPERIENCING THE EVENT Event Details The Adventurer Appreciation Campaign is currently underway and will last until Thursday, May 30, 2013, at 7:59 a.m. (PDT) Talking to a moogle will trigger the following information to be given to you: *Chat Frequency: Number of lines typed in /say, /party, /linkshell, /shout, or /tell. *Conversations With NPCs: Number of times you chat with a non-player character. *Parties Joined: Number of parties you have been a part of. *Alliances Joined: Number of alliances you have been a part of. *Battles Fought: Number of times you have engaged battle. *Number of Times KO'd: Number of times you have fallen. *Enemies Defeated: Number of times you have succeeded to defeat an opponent/monster. *GM Calls Made: Number of calls to Game Masters for assistance in-game. Moogle Locations *Northern San d'Oria (D-8) *Southern San d'Oria (J-9) *Bastok Markets (G-8) *Bastok Mines (I-9) *Windurst Woods (K-10) *Windurst Waters (F-5) Rewards *Undecennial Ring *players who have not recieved this prior to the event will recieve this item before any of the items below *Adventuring Certificate *Bronze Moogle Belt *Silver Moogle Belt *Gold Moogle Belt *Homing Ring *Return Ring *Chocobo Wand *Chocobo Ticket *Angelwing *Mog Missile *Bubble Breeze *Federation Stable Scarf *Kingdom Stable Collar *Republic Stable Medal Undecennial Ring To receive an Undecennial Ring, talk to an event moogle in one of the three starting cities. Note: To receive items after receiving the ring, you must wait until 12 a.m. Japanese midnight before obtaining any other rewards. You may only collect 1 reward per day or wait until the next day for a better item. Moogle Guard, Moogle Guard +1, Chocobo Shield, Chocobo Shield +1, Moogle Moolah Get a Moogle Guard out of the box next to the Moogle in Windurst Waters, in front of the Timbers Tavern at (F-9), in front of the Auction House in Southern San d'Oria at (I-8), or in Bastok Markets just east of the Auction House next to the fountain (F-8). Try to take the guard twice for a cutscene with the Erudite Moogle that, in the end, turns your character into a moogle. You can find the Proctor Moogles in the same area where you get your Moogle Guard. There are 8 in Windurst, Bastok, and San d'Oria, making a total of 24 Proctor Moogles. Every Proctor Moogle asks questions which need to be solved. Once all exams of your first city are done, you are given a Moogle Guard +1 (you keep your original Moogle Guard) when you talk to the quest starter Moogle again. The second city gives you a Chocobo Shield. Completing the third gives you a Chocobo Shield +1, some Moogle Moolah, and the opportunity to talk to an Oblivious Adventurer to have something "returned." *Ash Club (after seeing Ash Club +1 and Nomad Moogle Rod) *Bronze Cap (after seeing Dandy Spectacles and Redeyes) Redeyes (after seeing Dandy Spectacles and Fancy Spectacles) *Rusty Bucket (after seeing White Jar and Rolanberry Delightaru) Windurst The first 5 Proctor Moogles are in Windurst Waters - North. (J-9) Crossroad to Windurst Walls - Art 101 - Guild Employee Guess - Just look at the pictures of the Patrons *Boneworkers' Guild (Windurst) *Fisherman's Guild (Windurst) *Culinarians' Guild (Windurst) *Weavers' Guild (Windurst) (L-6) On top of the Aurastery - History Exam 101 - 778 = Meriphataud Mountains, West Sarutabaruta and Buburimu Peninsula. (G-8) On top of the Optistery - Architecture Exam - Pair the 3 pictures to the proper Manors of Winderst Walls. House of the Hero Symbol.jpg|House of the Hero Symbol Koru-Moru Symbol.jpg|Koru-Moru Symbol Shantotto Symbol.jpg|Shantotto Symbol Yoran-Oran Symbol.jpg|Yoran-Oran Symbol Zonpa-Zippa Symbol.jpg|Zonpa-Zippa Symbol (F-10) Behind Timbers Tavern - Natural Science 101 - Choose the ascendant or descendant ethereal elements. Be sure to take note of where the Moogle tells you to start and in which direction to go. -> Fire > Ice > Wind > Earth > Lightning > Water > Fire Ascending (F-12) Across the bridge headed towards Windurst Waters South - Design 101 - Pair the 3 pictures to the proper places once again. This time there are 8 possible answers. The Rhinostery-.jpg|The Rhinostery The Manustery-.jpg|The Manustery The Aurastery-.jpg|The Aurastery Shantotto's Manor-.jpg|Shantotto's Manor Nchoa's Good Goods-.jpg|Nchoa's Good Goods Honoi-Gomoi's Manor-.jpg|Honoi-Gomoi's Manor Federal Magic Reserve-.jpg|Federal Magic Reserve Ensasa's Catalyst Shop-.jpg|Ensasa's Catalyst Shop The remaining 3 Proctor Moogles are in Windurst Waters - South. (J-9) On top of the Rhinostery - Social Studies 101 - This one is simple. The Taru NPC in the blue hat is the 'Leader' and the blonde Taru NPC with pigtails will be the second choice. Simply pay attention to what number the two of them shout out. (E-5) Behind the far north building - Design 102 - Once again, you're matching the 3 pictures to it's proper location. There are seven possible answers in this one. Baren-Moren Hatter Lamp.png|Baren-Moren Hatter Lamp Chocobo Stables Lamp.png|Chocobo Stables Lamp Federal Magic Reserve Lamp.png|Federal Magic Reserve Lamp Honoi-Gomoi's Manor Lamp.png|Honoi-Gomoi's Manor Lamp Mog House Lamp.png|Mog House Lamp The Manustery Lamp.png|The Manustery Lamp The Rhinostery Lamp.png|The Rhinostery Lamp (D-11) Just outside the house furthest south - Animal Husbandry 101 - Name the monikers of Dhalmel Farm's four Dhalmels = Dhakih, Dhahah, Dhahih and Dhakoh Original guide by User:Samunai (Windurst guide was re-created by: Toranko) San d'Oria All these Moogles are in Southern San d'Oria (K-7) In-between Rosel's Armour and Helbort's Blades *Astronomy 101: Adentify the main star in 3 constellations drawn out in Mandragoras. (L-6) Lion Square - Art 101: * Identify members of the Tanners' Guild (San d'Oria). There can be more than one, so be careful. Open the page above and review the patrons. * Identify members of the Carpenters' Guild (San d'Oria). There can be more than one, so be careful. Open the page above and review the patrons. * Identify members of the Blacksmiths' Guild (San d'Oria). There can be more than one, so be careful. Open the page above and review the patrons. (M-8) On the balcony - Architecture 102 - Pair the 3 pictures of doors to the proper locations in San'doria. *posible locations are: Air Travel Agency Door.png|Air Travel Agency Door Blacksmith's Guild Door.png|Blacksmith's Guild Door Blacksmiths' Guild Shop Door.png|Blacksmiths' Guild Shop Door Brugaire Consortium Door.png|Brugaire Consortium Door Regine's Magicmart Door.png|Regine's Magicmart Door Rusty Anchor Pub Door.png|Rusty Anchor Pub Door (I-10) Across from the Chocobo Stables - History 101: - Identify the order in which the Adventurer and Cartographer Gwynham Ironheart visited the regions of Vana'diel. All the information you need to do this is on the The Collective Annals of Gwynham and Enid Ironheart. They are even in the right order. :# South Gustaberg :# North Gustaberg :# Konschtat Highlands :# East Ronfaure :# Jugner Forest :# Rolanberry Fields :# Vunkerl Inlet :# Batallia Downs :# West Ronfaure :# Valkurm Dunes :# Grauberg :# Pashhow Marshlands :# La Theine Plateau (B-6) Next to the Count's manor - Managment 101 - Identify the shop from the merchant. *the shops are: Helbort's Blades NPC.png|Helbort's Blades NPC Justi's Furniture NPC.png|Justi's Furniture NPC Raimbroy's Grocery NPC.png|Raimbroy's Grocery NPC Rosel's Armour Shop NPC.png|Rosel's Armour Shop NPC Rusty Anchor Pub NPC.png|Rusty Anchor Pub NPC Taumila's Sundries NPC.png|Taumila's Sundries NPC (E-7) Near the well - Life Skills 101 - Identify three streets in Southern San d'Oria. *the streets are: Cavalry Way.png|Cavalry Way Pikeman's Way.png|Pikeman's Way Squire Alley.png|Squire Alley Watchdog Alley.png|Watchdog Alley Watchdog Alley 2.png|Watchdog Alley 2 Cavalry Way 2.png|Cavalry Way 2 Squire Alley 2.png|Pikeman's Way (G-9) On top of the wall - Economics 101 - Identify the shop from the picture. *the shops are: Helbort's Blades-.png|Helbort's Blades Justi's Furniture-.png|Justi's Furniture Raimbroy's Grocery-.png|Raimbroy's Grocery Regine's Magicmart-.png|Regine's Magicmart Rosel's Armour Shop-.png|Rosel's Armour Shop Royal Armoury-.png|Royal Armoury Taumila's Sundries-.png|Taumila's Sundries (K-10) Across from the eastgate - Architecture 101 - Pair the 3 pictures of doors to the proper locations in San d'Oria. *posible locations are: Cathedral Manuscript Room Door.png|Cathedral Manuscript Room Door Cathedral Reliquary Door.png|Cathedral Reliquary Door Chocobo Stables Door.png|Chocobo Stables Door Consulate of Jeuno Door.png|Consulate of Jeuno Door Count Caffaule's Manor Door.png|Count Caffaule's Manor Door Lion Springs Tavern Door.png|Lion Springs Tavern Door Bastok The quest Moogle is on the west side of Firewater Circle. The Proctor Moogles are all in Bastok Markets (H-5) In the little alley formed by the elevated walls of Sororo - Scribe and Notary and the house most north of the map- History 101 *Asks you to identify the location of a Stone Monument somewhere in Vana'diel. Batallia Downs Monument.png|Batallia Downs Monument East Ronfaure Monument.png|East Ronfaure Monument Jugner Forest Monument.png|Jugner Forest Monument Konschtat Highlands Monument.png|Konschtat Highlands Monument La Theine Plateau Monument.png|La Theine Plateau Monument North Gustaberg Monument.png|North Gustaberg Monument Pashhow Marshlands Monument.png|Pashhow Marshlands Monument Rolanberry Fields Monument.png|Rolanberry Fields Monument South Gustaberg Monument.png|South Gustaberg Monument Valkurm Dunes Monument.png|Valkurm Dunes Monument West Ronfaure Monument.png|West Ronfaure Monument (E-7) North of the Auction House - Architecture 101 *Asks you about an architectural feature of Bastok. **''"At what hours does water flow forth from the fountain in Firewater Circle, kupo?"'' — 06:00-18:00 **''"At what hours does flame flare from the fountain in Firewater Circle, kupo?"'' — 18:00-06:00 (E-9) Just south of the auction house - Mathematics 101 * Asks you to calculate the number of boxes in a stack of boxes found somewhere in Bastok. **''L-shaped group in Bastok Mines:'' 83 (One arm of the L is 6x3x3=54; the rest of the L is 3x3x3=27; there are 2 extra at the bottom. 54+27+2=83) **''I-shaped group in Bastok Mines:'' 190 (The I is 18x3=54, 20x4 =80; the rest of the I is `16x3=48; there are 8 extra at the bottom. 54+80+48+8=190) **''Rectangular block under scaffolding:'' 58 (Big block is 6x3x3=54; plus 4 extra at the bottom.) (F-11) Up the stairs between Brunhilde the Armourer and Mjoll's General Goods - Biology 101 *Asks you to identify strengths and weaknesses of creature types in various ecosystems. Refer to the ecosystems chart at right. (H-10) On the bridge into Bastok Mines - Management 101 *Asks you to identify the proprietors of three shops in Bastok. Boytz's Knickknacks NPC.png|Boytz's Knickknacks NPC Brunhilde the Armouer NPC.png|Brunhilde the Armouer NPC Carmelide's Jewelry NPC.png|Carmelide's Jewelry NPC Deegis's Armour NPC.png|Deegis's Armour NPC Dragon's Claws Weaponry NPC.png|Dragon's Claws Weaponry NPC Harmodios's Music Shop NPC.png|Harmodios's Music Shop NPC Mjoll's General Goods.png|Mjoll's General Goods Sororo - Scribe and Notary NPC.png|Sororo - Scribe and Notary NPC (I-8) Just east of the Goldsmiths' Guild (Bastok) - Art 101 *Asks you to identify the NPCs from a Guild in Bastok. Refer to the links below for the list of Patrons. Blacksmiths' Guild (Bastok) Goldsmiths' Guild (Bastok) Alchemists' Guild (Bastok) (I-9) Behind the west Trader's Home - Industrial Sciences 101 - Asks you to identify three of the following based on pictures: Cid's Lab, Cermet Refinery, Darksteel Forge, Gunpowder Room. Cermet Refinery-.png|Cermet Refinery Cermet Refinery 2.png|Cermet Refinery 2 Cid's Lab-.png|Cid's Lab Cid's Lab 2.png|Cid's Lab 2 Darksteel Forge-.png|Darksteel Forge Darksteel Forge 2.png|Darksteel Forge 2 Gunpowder Room-.png|Gunpowder Room (L-8) Just north of the easternmost house in Bastok Markets - Economics 101 - Asks you to identify shops based on views of their interiors. Boytz's Knickknacks-.png|Boytz's Knickknacks Brunhilde the Armourer-.png|Brunhilde the Armourer Carmelide's Jewelry-.png|Carmelide's Jewelry Deegis's Armour-.png|Deegis's Armour Dragon's Claws Weaponry-.png|Dragon's Claws Weaponry Harmodios's Music Shop-.png|Harmodios's Music Shop Mjoll's General Goods-.png|Mjoll's General Goods Sororo - Scrive and Notary-.png|Sororo - Scrive and Notary See Also Offsite Guide Esdain of Valefor's offsite (ffxiah) 100% photo-guide w/ step-by-step images of all possibilities: http://www.ffxiah.com/forum/topic/38358/answers-to-the-moogle-tests/2/#2346650 Note: As of May 26th, the maximum bandwidth for all the images may have been reached for those posts.